1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to means for holding flexible bags opened to aid in the filling thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various means have been developed for holding flexible, nonselfsupporting bags in opened positions for allowing the bags to be filled. See, for example, Ranken et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,052,379; Carlson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,764; Dwyer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,172; Koger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,041; Vandermast, U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,242; and Pearce, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,157. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
One of the most difficult jobs a home owner has in taking care of his property is bagging leaves or grass that has been cut with a lawnmower or the like. The individual at this juncture has to bag or box the leaves or grass. Most people utilize flexible, nonselfsupporting plastic bags to contain such refuse because of the price and availability thereof. Filling such a plastic bag without the help of another person holding the bag opened is, at best, difficult. One common procedure is to insert the plastic bag to be filled into a standard garbage can that is substantially equal in size to that of the plastic bag. The person places the bag inside the garbage can and secures the top of the bag around the top of the garbage can by merely turning or cuffing the top of the bag over the top of the garbage can. Two distinct difficulties are inherent in this method: (1) In inserting a plastic bag inside a garbage can, air is trapped between the bag and the can, causing the bag to inflate as refuse is placed in the bottom of the bag. When this occurs, one has to stop filling the bag and release the top of the bag from the garbage can so that air will escape and deflate the bag. This is time-consuming. (2) Once the bag inside the garbage can is filled, the next task is to remove the filled bag. After securing the top of the plastic bag with ties or the like, one can attempt to lift the bag out of the can. In many cases, the bag will be torn if diligent care is not taken in lifting the bag out. The garbage can may, on the other hand, be merely turned over and shaken to cause the bag to fall out. If care is not used in doing this, the bag can be ruptured.
While the above cited patents disclose devices for holding flexible bags open other than garbage cans, these prior devices include one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. Requires ancillary devices that can be lost or used as toys, etc. PA1 2. Requires some dexterity in separating the device from the filled bag, e.g., one hand has to hold the bag while the other hand has to remove the device therefrom. PA1 3. Compacting of material within the flexible bag can't be accomplished unless the device is used by two people. PA1 4. The bag can't be filled to its ultimate capacity because of the difficulty required in separating the device and the bag. PA1 5. Large bags of the 55 gallon capacity and the like can't be utilized by one person because of the inherent difficulty in separating the device and the filled bag. PA1 6. The bag-engaging surface of the device will become marred or scarred, unless due care in storage is taken, making removal of the device from the bag difficult. PA1 7. Expensive to fabricate and distribute.